Legacy of Yin
by Mugetsu16
Summary: I had been alone, and now I am alone again. My dearly beloved family is dead. I fought for what they believed in, fighting for their ideals, never giving the slightest regard for what I wished. Now that I am done, what should I do? I have suffered, I have loved, and I have ultimately lost. Now these gods think that they can control me? Control the Demon that opposes the Goddess?
1. Disclaimer

**Yeah, this is a new story. This will replace **_**Blurred Lines **_**as my second active story.**

**This story is the first one that I will write of possibly two, but it is the second one chronologically. I may write a prequel some time in the future, but not until I finish this one. **

**Lastly, a couple of warnings:**

**First: Naruto in this story will not be a happy person like he is in canon. In terms of personality, he will be apathetic. If you do not like this, get out now. **

**Second: Naruto will not even look like Naruto. He has no definite form, nor a gender. Yes, I realize that he is shaping to be much like Ophis. If you don't like this, get out now. **

**Third: Naruto will be extremely powerful. His power will put the Olympians to shame. What I never understood was in the other crossovers, Naruto was made subservient to Olympus, even though he is clearly stronger. He and Sasuke nearly blew up the planet! Why he would follow his Olympian parent despite being effectively abandoned is beyond me, and no author has ever addressed this. If you do not like this, get out now. **

**Fourth: From the previous warning, you should know that this story will be a NarutoxPJO crossover. If I ever get around to writing a prequel, it will mostly be a Naruto-only story. If you do not like this, get out now. **

**Fifth: If you want to know my interpretation of the enormity of Naruto's power, go to fairy tail dragon slayer's profile, and look for something along the lines of Naruto planet buster. Yeah, the Olympians cannot match up to that. If you do not like this, get out now.**

**Sixth: Second, Naruto's nature affinities. According to the wiki, Naruto has Wind Release, Lava Release, Magnet Release, Boil Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Lightning Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin-Yang Release. These were assumed to be tied to the bijuu chakra within Naruto. However, in Naruto:The Last, Naruto only uses Kurama's chakra mode, implying that he can no longer use the chakra of the other tailed beasts. In my interpretation, the chakra of the tailed beasts left an imprint on Naruto, so he can produce similar chakra. That also means that he has the potential to use all the elements. I will not give him this, but I will give him access to Kekkei Mōra, which means that he will have abilities like Kaguya. He also has something else that helps him with this, but I will not reveal it right now. If you do not like this, get out now. **

**Seventh: I realize that Naruto will be very powerful, borderline godlike. That is the point. If you do not like this, get out now. **

**Eighth: Unlike other generic NarutoxPJO stories, Naruto will not being going to Camp Half-Blood, and be the bitch to every Olympian. Naruto will have his own thing, so the regular quests should still take place. If you do not like this, get out now. **

**Ninth: It has been years since I read the NarutoxPJO books, so my knowledge may be a little sketchy. Since I never read beyond THe Son of Neptune, I will most likely not include the sequel series in my fanfic. If you do not like this, get out now. **

**Well, I am done. You have been warned. The first chapter should be posted some time tonight or tomorrow afternoon. **


	2. Prologue

**Probably should say this right away, but when I said that Naruto lost his family in the summary, I meant a patchwork/adoptive one. He lost his adoptive daughter, he lost his brother in all but blood, and he lost his tough love mother. He was never married before this, not did he have kids. **

**I assume his lack of true form and gender overall is a huge turnoff. **

**I am going to refer to Naruto as his present gender, but the name will stay the same. Please keep that in mind. The only time this will change will be in battle.**

The dark clouds in the sky overhead were swirling. It seemed fitting, she supposed. Her entire life had been filled with nothing but darkness and misery. Every single time she gained even an iota of happiness, something came by to rip it away from her.

It wasn't fair.

Standing in front of the monolith, the young fell to her knees, her hands digging furrows into the ground when she clenched them in emotional pain. Her long black hair, that usually fell to her waist neatly, was streaked with mud and grime. While she would usually be vain enough to keep it clean, she could care less right now.

They were all that she ever had. Sure, it was not the greatest of families. It would be more proper to call it a dysfunctional one.

To be fair though, she was the one that connected the three of them together. That was an impressive feat, considering that her mother would have liked nothing more than to rend her brother from limb to limb.

Looking at the stone, her gray eyes focused onto the three names that were inscribed into the stone. Her heart, reputed to be nonexistent, pulsed with pain each time her eyes read each of the names.

Despite the throbbing in her chest, the girl could not stop herself from reading the names, fearing that if she stopped, then it would disappear. Her last connection to her loved ones, the last object aside from her memories that vindicated their existence, physical proof that she had not dreamt of them in her loneliness.

Hearing a boom of thunder above her, the girl, who looked no older than twelve years, did not even look up as the heavens opened, releasing rain. Despite being soaked by the sudden downpour, the young girl could still feel the hot tears of her misery rolling down her cheeks, being washed away by the cool raindrops.

Reaching a shaking hand forward, she ran her fingers along the length of the names. Why did it hurt so much? It had been years since the last of the three had died, years since the war had ended. She had killed many, and felt no remorse over their deaths. Why did the deaths of these three affect her the most?

Withdrawing her hand from the stone memorial, she moved her hand to her chest, right over where her heart was supposed to be. Her raven locks shadowing her face, she knelt in the rain clutching her chest, as if that would be enough to drive the pain away.

Several hours had passed, and none had disturbed the vigil of the grieving female. None would dare to disturb the grief of the girl. Picking herself off of the ground, she dusted herself off. Giving herself one look, she allowed her chakra to wrap itself around her, eradicating the dirt and grime that clung to her figure.

Despite being clean once more, the girl expressed discontent with herself. She may have cleaned her physical appearance, but she could still feel it on the inside. The uncleanliness, the dirtiness, the unworthiness of being in the presence of those she loved. Their bodies may have long since been eradicated, but she still did not consider herself worthy of their presence.

"_You are a fool, but you are still my own." _The last words spoken to her by her mother, before she sacrificed herself in order to given the girl the chance to escape the onslaught of her enemies. She was too weak back then. Even now she was too weak. Why else would she be unable to protect those that she loved?

"_Tou-chan, tou-chan, promise me one thing...promise me that you will never become a monster..." _She failed spectacularly in that manner. The only thing that her daughter ever asked of her, and she had failed to deliver. Instead, she had become the worst of monsters. She became the demon that eradicated a village in order to cope with her grief.

Even now, she could still hear the voice of her daughter, saying the last words that she would ever hear from her with her last shuddering breath. _"Tou-chan, tou-chan, help me. The stars, I can't see the stars anymore..."_

"_You are my living legacy." _The words that her brother, her dearly beloved onii-chan, told her as he laid dying in her arms. The words that he gave her as he gave what little power that he had left to her, as a form of recompense for everything that he had put her through.

It only made things worse when the girl was constantly reminded that she was the one who dealt the killing blow every time she woke up in the morning.

Looking back at the memorial one last time, and looked away. She knew that if she looked at the memorial one last time, she would lose what little nerve she had managed to muster up in order to do what needed to be done.

Extending her arm, she sent invisible threads of chakra out in front of herself. It had taken her a long time to master this after she had gotten her brother's gift, but it had been well worth it.

Even now, she could feel it, the pulse of chakra in its purest, yet most complete, form. The combination of every time of nature chakra in existence continued to flow out of her arm, until a sufficient amount had made enough threads for what she planned to do.

Giving a single command, the threads formed hooks at their ends, and tethered themselves. However, they did not tether themselves to the ground, nor an object, nor even the air.

They tethered themselves to reality itself.

Flexing her chakra, the girl forced time and space to obey her bidding, as she forcibly wrenched a gaping hole in the wall of her dimension, opening a void of pure darkness with no end in sight.

Despite this foreboding sight, the girl exuded an aura of slight satisfaction. The jutsu had been a success. She had only ever seen it done by her enemy before, but she had managed to replicate the feat.

Kekkei Mōra, and one of its most dangerous abilites: the ability to tear holes between dimensions, to manipulate reality in itself.

Standing in front of the portal, the girl willed her chakra to surround again. Receding once again, she was clothed in garments of old. Some would even go as far as to say it was provocative, if she had been older.

"_What did that human call it again? Ah yes, I remember, gothic lolita...what a strange choice of name."_

Reaching a delicate hand into her pocket, she felt a crumbled piece of paper greet her fingertips. A stab of anger, and of another feeling, lanced through her.

"_He is an abomination! I would never care for this...this...mistake!"_

Looking up at the sky, the young ravenette sent a veiled glare at the moon, the symbol of both her greatest enemy, and the symbol of the entity that the hated above all else, even her greatest enemy.

Stepping into the void, Naruto never looked back as the tear closed behind her.

**END**

**Word Count: 1209 Words**

**So, this is the Prologue of my newest story, **_**Legacy of Yin**_**. I don't know when I will be able to update next, since I have exams next week.**

**I am sorry for those who were hoping for a longer chapter, I could not think of anything else to add to this chapter without ruining it. However, this is a prologue, so I am actually happy that it was longer than a thousand words, especially since I did not use any events from the anime nor the book to write this. **

**So if you all could review this to tell me how the story is doing, that would be great. **

**Mugetsu16**


	3. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the new chapter, for those of you who chose to continue. **

**I understand some of you are upset that Naruto is nothing like Naruto, but keep in mind. You do not know his whole personality. Second, none of you know about his backstory, what caused him to change. **

**The one thing that didn't change was that Naruto cares for his loved ones. If you read the prologue carefully, you would know that he fought and gave everything for the ideals of his family. **

**So, New Chapter. **

Snow.

The frozen droplets of precipitation that had for so long captured the imagination of mankind.

There was something special about it. The way it swirled so innocently through the air and onto the ground, a rather beautiful sight compared to the harsh, professional method that rain preferred.

Placing her bare feet on the ground, Naruto curled her toes, allowing the snow to caress her feet. Unlike most people in this situation, Naruto found comfort in this action. She loved the snow. The way it paved over everything, both the beautiful and the ugly. It seemed to redeem the entire world, forgiving it and giving it a second chance.

A second chance that she wish she had. Not for herself, but for those that she loved that had left the world, that had left her.

Shaking her head to dismiss the thought, Naruto immediately focused on her surroundings. Her senses told her that there was nothing in the midst, but her gut told her otherwise. While it did agree to the fact that there was no one in the immediate vicinity, her gut was not so quick to dismiss the importance of the area.

Walking towards the sign of the dilapidated building, Naruto raised her hand, placing it on the ancient door. Channeling some of her chakra, she left a marker, a small mental reminder for the exact location of the old structure.

Allowing her chakra to swirl about herself, Naruto quickly placed an illusion around herself. It would not do to be spotted by a power of this world this early in the game. Facing in one direction, she blurred out of existence, her light footsteps failing to raise even a single cloud of snow.

The sign, long since starting to fade, still had the faintest traces of wording on it. If looked at close enough, the title 'Westover Hall' was still discernible...

Many miles away, Percy stepped out of a taxi cab, and quickly paid the taxi driver. Watching the car drive away, the young boy turned around and exhaled. He had just been kicked out of his school, and now he had to come back to the apartment.

It was 'the apartment' not his home. It would never be his home. His mom did try her hardest, but there were just things that she could not cover. Don't get him wrong, Percy loved his mother. It was just that he could not stand the _man _that the both of them had to tolerate.

Climbing up the stairs, his thoughts took a darker path. _Smelly Gabe_ had been the bane of his existence, and the bane of his nose. The man that his mother married was an absolute pig, probably the worst that humanity had to offer, and Percy did not like him one bit.

Gabe could be described as a black hole, as he sucked in precious resources, and never gave anything back. He did hold a job, but Percy had never seen him go to work at the electronics store where he was employed. He just kept collecting checks and spent them on alcohol and cigars. If it was not for the hard work that his mother put herself through, they would not have survived.

Percy truly pitied his mother. He only had to deal with his stepfather for two months out of the year, and even then he only needed to reign in his temper. His mother had to deal with Gabe year round, and even then she had to play the role as the loving wife.

The almost teen had no illusions as to what his mother suffered when he was away at school. Gabe was already bad enough when Percy was not around. He could only imagine what his mother went through when there was no one around to see.

If there was only one thing that Percy liked about his stepfather, it was that the smelly fool seemed to have a libido of a stone. The last thing he wanted was to have such as stain on humanity to defile his mother.

Opening the door, he was greeted to the sight of Smelly Gabe playing cards with his usual poker buddies. Before he could do anything, his gaze was greeted by the greedy one of gaze. Not even making a motion to reply, Percy stuck his hand in his pocket, and withdrew what little money he had left after paying the taxi driver.

Depositing the money in his disgusting stepfather's open hand, Percy went to his room. Quickly stepping inside, he shut the door behind him, taking care not to slam the door and raise Gabe's ire.

Exhaling deeply, Percy slid down the door, his back pressed against the wooden barrier. Burying his face into his hands, Percy stewed in his misery.

He refused to cry. He learned early on that his tears would not solve anything, and it would only further encourage his stepfather, while hurting his mother. No, he did not want to give that disgusting piece of _filth_ any satisfaction in knowing that he had gotten to him.

Raising his face out of his hands, Percy stared at a book that had fallen out of his backpack. The title stared back at him mockingly, as if teasing him with something that was out of his reach.

Percy's rage boiling, he grabbed the textbook violently and opened it to its first page. Without much care, he started ripping pages out of it, showing no care nor finesse in his work.

Even as he worked, the pages filled with Latin text and culture littered the ground around him. Upon finishing, the boy threw what was left of the text onto the ground, and walked over to his bed.

Diving into his bed, Percy buried his face into his pillow, angry thoughts still running through his head. _"Gods? No just god would allow the world to continue as it is. Gods are a lie..."_

What the unaware demigod didn't know was that he was being watched. Across the street on an abandoned fire escape, and girl that looked a few years older than Percy was watching the male. Seeing that he was relatively safe in his room, she closed her eyes.

Standing up, she walked towards the edge of the fire escape. Snapping her eyes back open, her green eyes gave one last look at Percy. Leaping off of the edge of the fire escape, the girl disappeared in a blur, neither Percy nor the rest of the city any wiser to her existence.

Naruto was astounded, but the feeling was not reflected on her face.

Seeing a giant black dog the size of a wagon was not what had surprised her. Growing up in the Elemental Nations where there were giant talking animals the size of buildings had desensitized her to that sight.

Nor was it the sight of the door wolfing down tubular-shaped pieces of meat from an overturned cart that baffled her. No, she would not judge others based on diet. She, after all, rarely consumed anything, and even then it was for pleasure.

No, what baffled her was that there was a human wearing a paper hat and apron right by the cart, and he was acting as if everything was normal. Sure, he was cursing up a storm and trying to turn his cart over, and there were parents rushing their kids away from him with their hands clasped over the youths' ears, but no one was reacting to the dog itself.

Strange.

If there was something that Naruto learned during her existence, it was that humans reacted badly when confronted with something that they did not understand. A giant dog eating out a cart that was smaller than itself? That would surely do it.

Yet no one reacted. It was interesting enough phenomena by itself, something that Naruto resolved to learn the source of at a later time.

Pulling a kunai from her pocket dimension, Naruto cocked her wrist back and released it, watching as it sailed towards the dog. She was sure that it would be dead in less than a second.

So she was completely shocked that instead of piercing the creature's head and killing it, it passed through its head without causing any damage.

Fortunately, the man wearing the paper hat seemed unaware of the blade that had come close to cutting him in favor of his cart. Unfortunately, the blade had managed to gain the attention of the dog, even if it had been incapable of causing any damage.

Lifting its muzzle out of the cart, the black dog snarled at Naruto, showcasing a set of sharp teeth that were still peppered with bits of the meat that the dog had been feasting upon earlier. With a roar of challenge, the dog launched itself at the young-looking girl, its paw extended to rip her to shreds.

Before the canine could get within striking range of Naruto, the air around it seemed to shimmer. The dog could not even make a cry of pain as it was bifurcated into many pieces, each piece melting into shadows before disappearing.

Naruto gave a brief look to the area that had last held the great beast, confirming the kill. _"Regular metal does not seem to harm it, but elements do. Perhaps pure chakra or imbued metal might? This requires further testing."_

Turning around, Naruto walked down the sidewalk, people unconsciously stepping out of the way of the strange girl. Naruto may have come to the world originally in order to learn more of her origins, but the world had just become more interesting.

New York was interesting, to say in the last.

Never in his long existence had he ever met such a resilient group of mortals. They seemed to be able to take absurdity at fit it into their stream of logic.

That was sad and amazing.

To think that mortals were so rigid and stubborn in their beliefs that they would take what had happened and explain it in a way that fit their own narrow definition of the word reality.

Honestly, a giant climbing on top of the Empire State Building while holding a daughter of Aphrodite hostage, and they think that it was all part of a movie. Sure, the Mist helps some, but even that is not enough to explain the sheer ignorance that New Yorkers seemed to have in excess.

He was not arrogant enough to believe that this was a trait of those of New York City alone. Living so close to the seat of the gods would desensitize people to the supernatural. Even he could freely admit that staying in this city for all these decades had taken its toll on him.

That was why it was all the worse when he got a feeling that something huge was going to happen, or had already happened. An event that had the ability to pierce through the conditioning that the environment had placed upon him had to be a near cataclysmic one indeed.

But that was it. There was no great change, no explosion, so great enemy that wanted to lay waste to some civilization. There was not even a response from the gods. Dionysus himself had no reaction, so it was most likely that the gods themselves were unaware.

An event that was huge that the powers of the West were unaware of? His long-dormant instincts were just screaming bad news at him, and he thought that it was time that at long last he picked up his bow not for recreation or training, but for battle itself. He-

"Are you going to play you old horseman? It's your turn, and I am actually going to win for once!"

Chiron was immediately snapped out of his thoughts as his opponent made his impatience known. Peering over the top of his cards, he was greeted by a glare from his opponent.

Dionysus, or Mr. D as he was known "affectionately" by the campers, continued "Well, make a move!"

Chiron sighed as he placed his bid. Olympus would never believe him if he brought the news to them, despite his years of service. Despite their hair-trigger tempers are fears, they would never act if he told them of his gut's warning, they were too prideful in their power and position to listen.

They never listened to him about the American Civil War, nor did they listen to him about the Second World War. Why would they start now?

Something huge had come to New York, and Chiron had a feeling that this was the first of many events.

Looking down at the table in front of him, he spied the letter that was sent to him earlier by a saytr that he had watch over a promising demigod that he had taken the year off to teach. Since the child was no longer in his class, he could no longer watch over him, but this saytr could.

Chiron had full faith in Grover. He would learn from his mistakes from the time before, and hopefully Percy would make it to camp in one piece.

Maybe this was the beginning of the Great Prophecy? Percy was most likely a child of the Big Three, no other demigod, with a few rare exceptions, had the same level of power that he exuded unconsciously. Given their inability to control their libido or keep their promises, it was more likely that Percy was a child of the Big Three rather than an exceptionally powerful normal demigod.

Even if Percy did make it to camp in one piece, he still mad four more years to survive until he reached the magical age of sixteen. Sure, demigods lived far longer now than they did before since the introduction of the camp, but Percy also had a great number of the Olympian Council against him, even if only because of the threat that the prophecy presented against them.

If the Great Prophecy was now starting, then it probably had to do something with the feeling in his gut. Either way, something big was coming.

"Damn it! Show them already and stop wasting my time!" Chiron was again knocked out of his thoughts as Dionysus yelled at him yet again. Placing his cards down, he smiled slightly to himself and collected the chips as Dionysus yelled in frustration and anger as he had lost yet another hand to Chiron.

Sipping from the can of Diet Coke next to him, Chiron collected the cards and shuffled them, prepared to deal them out once again. If there was one thing that Chiron enjoyed, it was showing up the god of wine in one of the few things that he enjoyed about Western Civilizations.

Dionysus was still cursing up a storm, a few of which were quite ingenious. Even in his long life, Chiron had never heard some of them. Dealing out the cards, Chiron settled himself in for another victory over Dionysus.

**CHAPTER END**

**Word Count: 2,506 Words**

**Sorry about not updating for a long time, this chapter was quite difficult to write. It was mostly plot development, and the introduction of a few characters. **

**I had to rewrite multiple parts of this chapter a few times, and even then I can admit that this chapter was not the best. Sure, I had my notes, but even then I had to fight to get this chapter out. **

**Well, please read and review. Next chapter should get some more action with Percy coming to camp and all that. Just because I feel bad for leaving you for a long time with an admittedly bad chapter, I will leave a preview!**

"_Are, are you really here?" For once, an emotion was on Naruto's face. In this case, it was the pure shock to see that _she _was still alive. _

_How long has it been since she had last seen her? Since she had last talked to her? After the death of her daughter, _she _was all that Naruto had left. It had pained her as much as her daughter's death when he had to send _her _away. Her comrade, her confidante, and if she dare admit it..._

_her friend..._

She_, however, was less than happy to see Naruto. "I am, no thanks to you. A portal of all things? How could you have been sure that I would have survived the trip, much less land somewhere that was safe and habitable for me?"_

_For the first time in many years, Naruto was speechless. She had no logical defense that she could make, so she turned to her severely underdeveloped emotions and said the first thing that popped into her mind. "It was the only thing that would have ensured you survival!"_

_Evidently this was the wrong thing to say, as it only seemed to infuriate _her_. "You have much to make up for, and I am going to take it out of your ass!" Forming a ram hand seal, a habit that she had never managed to break, a large volume of water rose up behind her. "Take this! __**Water Release: Great Waterfall Jutsu!**__"..._

_**I hope you enjoyed the preview! Read and Review!**_


End file.
